


Happy February Fourteenth

by perfectly_balanced



Series: Stony fluff bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_balanced/pseuds/perfectly_balanced
Summary: Steve makes Tony Valentine's day breakfast in bed
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony fluff bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047457
Kudos: 20





	Happy February Fourteenth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).



> This is my first time posting on ao3 and this work was created for a fluff bingo card !
> 
> Here are some inspiration images:  
> [Eggs](https://www.lovethispic.com/uploaded_images/62205-Diy-Valentines-Day-Breakfast.jpg)  
> [Fruit](https://64.media.tumblr.com/26d0d4df08033e1c6d623cafd738d2fa/cedc114ede7ed06a-52/s640x960/c4e6a8d1934b2885f5a9d886bc3c761439019abb.jpg)  
> [Waffles](https://www.sheknows.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/dyed-strawberry-waffles-vertical_wxxkdl.jpeg)  
> [Yogurt](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d4/c6/64/d4c66400bf438e649fb489aeaf7ecea1.jpg)

Steve carefully extracted himself from Tony’s grasp, smiling down at the brunet. He tucked the blankets all the way up around Tony’s shoulders before creeping out of the room and to the kitchen. Once he was out of earshot of his boyfriend, Steve glided easily around the kitchen, pulling ingredients out from their homes in the cupboards and fridge. He mixed together some waffle batter and put some butter in one of the pans, taking out the heart shaped molds and settling two in the pan. As those started to cook, he pushed the toaster down and laid some strips of bacon in a second pan. Last time he had prepared a meal like this, Clint came into the kitchen and gave him a funny look because he had so much happening at once. He merely shrugged and continued his cooking. Now, he was drifting between the stove and counters, adding red food dye to the batter and spooning it into the waffle maker. While waiting for the waffles, bacon, and eggs to cook, he sliced a variety of different fruits and vegetables, scooping them into bowls and spreading them out on a tray. Finally, it was time to put everything together. Steve buttered the toast and carefully scooped an egg onto each piece. He set those on a plate, along with some bacon, for a decorative touch He piled the waffles high on the second plate, along with the rest of the bacon. He placed the plate of waffles and the plate of toast onto the tray along with the fruit and veggies, spooning some granola into two jars, some yogurt, then topping them off with blueberries and strawberries separately. Once everything was on the tray, he picked it up and carried it to the bedroom. Thankfully, Tony was still fast asleep, and didn’t notice when Steve set the tray down and climbed into bed. The blond leaned down and pressed his lips to the brunet’s temple, working his way down his face, to his lips, then down to his neck. Tony woke with a soft giggle, slipping a hand into Steve’s unstyled hair. “Happy February fourteenth.” Steve pulled back and smiled down at Tony, who nodded a bit, “Happy Valentine’s day, my handsome valentine.” He pulled Steve down for another soft kiss before the blond was sitting up and grabbing the tray. “I made you something.” He set the tray on their laps and watched Tony’s face go soft as he examined everything. “Stevie.. It all looks so good. You didn’t have to do this.” Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders, “Of course I didn’t. I just wanted to see your reaction if I did.” He joked, rubbing his nose along Tony’s cheek. The brunet picked up the syrup and poured it all over the waffles, slicing into it with one of the knives before stabbing it onto a fork and placing it in his mouth. “Fantastic Rogers, as per always.” Steve chuckled softly, trying some of the fluffy red waffles while Tony moved onto the heart shaped fried egg on toast. “It’s all so good.” He spoke through a full mouth and Steve slapped a hand over his lips, waiting until he swallowed to remove it. “I’m not doing the heimlich maneuver on Valentine’s day. No way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> I was too lazy to paragraph everything properly so I hope you like block text.  
> The next work should hopefully be up soon


End file.
